


Friction [Ahsoka Tano Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Temple, Jedi Temple Bombing, The Jedi Who Knew Too Much, friction, imagine dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: Framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka Tano is forced to flee from those she once called family as she hunts down the true killer.





	

[Tumblr Post](https://wolveria.tumblr.com/post/151310320427/framed-for-the-bombing-of-the-jedi-temple-ahsoka)


End file.
